Get it up
by sayuri2023
Summary: something is wrong with Tyson, and his mood has been crappy for the last couple of days. Can Kai find out exactly what was wrong with him? Warning - Yaoi. Tyson X Kai. Please review.


Kai stared at Tyson. This is the third day the boy has been so fidgety and short tempered. For some reason, the usually ecstatic and the loud-mouthed blader had been unusually quiet. The only time he opened his mouth was to criticize someone or to order them around. He was being more like a mini-Kai himself, the team captain mused.

No, he had to find out what was wrong with the bluenette. Somehow things were not exactly the same without the on-going non-stop blabber of the dragoon-owner. True, things were peace and quiet for a change, which would have been a welcome relief, but right now things seemed awkward. On more than one occasion he tried speaking with him, or got the other team members to talk to him, but with no avail. Something was u Tyson's ass, and being the team leader, he was determined to find out what it was

Next day, they had no practice. Perfect opportunity, thought Kai, as he found himself wandering off towards the dojo sometime later in the afternoon. Usually at this time, his blue haired buddy would be sleeping or practicing. Either way, he would be in a much relaxed mood to speak to the captain, especially if he wanted to discuss the following week's practice schedule with him.

As Kai entered the dojo, he found it practically empty. Usually at this time it is filled with Tyson's grandfather's kendo students. Looks like Tyson's temper had scared them off. He leisurely walked towards Tyson's door.

"Ooooh!!!! Ahhhhhh! More baby!"

Kai stopped. Just what in the world was going on in Tyson's room? Surely he wasn't-

Unable to contain the curiosity, he peeked in. His eyes grew wide.

Across the room a television set stood, where he could see a naked woman, rubbing her breasts and making lustful sounds. She slowly took out her tongue and licked the bottom of her lip. The camera, the shifted on to a man, with an abysmally huge penis. He strode over to the woman, and pulled her down with him on the bed.

"Shit!" cursed Tyson, as he looked down, and from what Kai could see, Tyson's cock was flaccid. The bluenette then slowly rubbed his fist up and down his shaft, without paying least attention to the television.

"Damn," he muttered, almost sorrowfully, "I still cannot get it up."

Kai would have laughed aloud, if it hadn't been the fact that he remembered he was still hiding. On a sudden impulse, he opened the door and moved in.

Tyson jumped. "K-Kai," he stuttered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kai smirked, as he eyed Tyson's body from top to bottom. Messed up hair, flushed skin, rumpled T-shirt, which he desperately tried to down to cover his nakedness.

"It's wrong," he stated firmly, as if was trying to point out a mistake in Tyson's blading, "This is completely wrong."

"B-But-", started Tyson.

"No," said Kai, as he moved towards the bluenette.

Tyson eyes were as round as saucers as he saw his team captain knelt down in front of him. Kai smirked and then removed Tyson's hand from his manhood.

"Watch closely," said Kai, as he took out his tongue and kissed the bulbous tip of the shaft. Tyson took a huge intake of breath, but his eyes never left the Captain.

Kai ran his tongue along the length of the hardness. Tyson squirmed, but Kai deftly used his hands to pin down the bluenette's thighs. He then took the whole manhood down his throat. He sucked deeply; one of his hands now tight around the base, while with the other he unzipped his own pants and stroking himself. The hardness throbbed against his fingers, as he continued to pleasure both himself and the younger blader.

Tyson came with a stifling groan, releasing his entire load into his captain's mouth, who drank the whole amount without letting a single drop fall off. Both were heavily panting and sweating, and Tyson then saw his lover's hardness for the first time, now limp as a rag after his orgasm. With a last flick of his tongue, Kai let the cock go. He looked up at Tyson's face and smirked.

Tyson blushed deeply as a beetroot. Yet he couldn't help but smile, especially when his captain pulled him in his arms, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"And that's how," said Kai, "You do 'it'."

Tyson giggled. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Needless to say, the next day, things returned back to normal. Kai smiled.


End file.
